The present invention relates to an electrical connection structure for an electronic component unit that is applied to computers and electronic equipment, and more particularly to an electrical connection structure for electrically connecting a terminal portion of a Compression type connector, equipped in an electronic component unit, to an electrode portion on a circuit board mounted on electronic equipment when installing the electronic component unit in the electronic equipment.
In general, electronic equipment employs a connector to electrically interconnect a circuit board, an electronic component, an electronic device, etc. When assembling such electronic equipment, the connector is frequently connected by manual operation.
FIG. 10 illustrates a conventional notebook-sized personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a notebook-sized PC) in which a speaker unit is mounted on a PC main body portion and connected to a system board (main board).
In FIG. 10 is shown the rear of the speaker unit 100 including speakers 104 disposed at the laterally opposite positions on a front face (side facing in direction of arrow FR in the drawing) of a frame 102 constituting the speaker unit 100, respectively. The lead wires (harnesses) 108 connected to the speakers 104 through the interior of the frame 102 protrude from the lower portion of a mounting portion 106 provided on the rear of the frame 102, and a plug-in type connector 110 is connected to the ends of the lead wires 108.
A support block 114 for mounting the speaker unit 100 is provided on the bottom surface of a housing 112 constituting the lower portion of the housing of the PC main body portion. Furthermore, the system board 116 is installed within the housing 112, and a connector 118 (plug-in type) which is paired with the connector 110 on the side of the speaker unit 100 is mounted on the system board 116.
When mounting this speaker unit 100 on the notebook-sized PC, the speaker unit 100 is first fixed on the support block 114 of the housing 112 by means of screws 120. Then, the connector 110 is plugged into the connector 118 on the system board 116 thereby effecting mechanical and electrical connection.
In the notebook-sized PC market, pricing has become ever more competitive in recent years. Because of this, it is an important consideration to reduce manufacturing costs by simplifying operation to reduce the number of assemblers. Therefore, in the aforementioned operation of installing an electronic component unit, reconsideration of the assembly efficiency has also been required. Particularly, there has been a desire to move away from the manual operation of connecting the connector, which is complicated and tends to cause connection failure such as half-locking.
On the other hand, a wide variety of connectors suitable for various uses, in addition to a general plug-in type, have been developed and put to practical use. As an example, spring connectors are known, the assembly structure being disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 5-13115 and 5-13116.
The spring connectors are employed when constituting a high-voltage circuit. The spring connectors include a fixed resistor and are also equipped with a terminal portion consisting of a coil spring. The spring terminal portion is pressed against the contact portion of a corresponding component, whereby an electrical connection is established.
In the above-mentioned prior art, a connecting fitting, connected with a fixed resistor fitted into a coil spring and lead wires, is inserted and mounted within the housing of the connector, and furthermore, the coil spring, the lead terminals of the fixed resistor, and the connecting fitting are not firmly connected by soldering or the like, but they are connected by press fitting and elastic gripping means so that they can be electrically conductive. Also, in order to easily enhance product yield and productivity, a structure has been proposed in which the assembly can be automated. To electrically interconnect circuit boards, another technique for mounting a spring connector on one of the circuit boards and connecting it with the electrode portion of the other circuit board is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 11-339920 , 2000-021468 , 2000-012124 , 10-261858.
This conventional spring connector is a type in which the spring terminal portion is elastically contacted with the contact portion of the corresponding component, but since the connector is singly employed, a structure for fixing the connector housing to a corresponding component, and the installing operation of the structure, are required. Therefore, although the terminal portion is a spring type, the manner in which the spring connector is used is essentially the same as the aforementioned plug-in type connector.
In view of the aforementioned facts, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection structure for an electronic component unit that is capable of facilitating an assembly operation in installing the electronic component unit. Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical connection structure for an electronic component unit which is capable of preventing connection failure and reducing manufacturing costs. Still another object of the invention is to provide a computer and electronic equipment to which the electrical connection structure is applied.
To achieve the above objects, according to an aspect of the present invention there is provided an electrical connection structure for electrically connecting an electronic component unit, which is to be installed in an electronic apparatus, to a circuit board mounted on the electronic apparatus, the structure comprising: an electrode portion provided on the circuit board; and a connector, which is mounted on the electronic component unit and equipped with compression type terminals, the terminals being connected to lead wires of an electronic component included in the electronic component unit, and being contacted with the electrode portion, compressed, and electrically connected thereto when the electronic component unit is mounted on the circuit board.
In the aforementioned electrical connection structure for an electronic component unit, a connector with compression type terminals is mounted integrally on an electronic component unit, and the compression type terminals of the connector are connected with the lead wires of an electronic component equipped in the electronic component unit.
With such a connector, when the electronic component unit is assembled to the circuit board, the compression type terminals of the connector are contacted with the electrode portion of the circuit board and are compressed and electrically connected. Thus, the assembly operation in installing an electronic component unit in electronic equipment is made easy. In addition, connection failure, such as half-locking, etc., is prevented because there is no manual connection of the connector. Furthermore, the number of assemblers is reduced and the manufacturing costs are reduced.
In addition, as the electronic component unit and the connector can be connected by lead wires, the connecting operation is easy, there is no need to prepare a circuit board for connecting the connector, and there are various freedoms in operation.
The electronic component unit used herein includes a unit in which an electronic component or device, such as a speaker, a microphone, an LCD display, etc., is equipped with a connector. The electronic component (portion which functions electrically), such as a speaker, etc., and the connector are connected by lead wires or cables.
In the aforementioned electrical connection structure for an electronic component unit, the connector may be provided with a first engaging portion, and the electronic component unit may be provided with a first engaged portion which is engaged by the first engaging portion.
When the connector is mounted on the electronic component unit, the first engaging portion engages the first engaged portion so that the connector is held by the electronic component unit. Therefore, the mounting operation can be easily performed without employing a fixing means such as screws, an adhesive, etc.
The aforementioned electrical connection structure for an electronic component unit may further include a fixing means, disposed near the connector, for fixing the electronic component unit to the circuit board.
For example, if fixing means such as hooks, screws etc., is disposed near the connector, the electrical connection between the compression type terminals and the electrode portion becomes firm when the electronic component unit is fixed to the circuit board. Therefore, even if the compressing force of the compression type terminals varies, or the circuit board warps, the compression type terminals reliably contact with the electrode portion, whereby connection failure, etc., can be avoided. In addition, resistance to vibration is enhanced by this disposition and therefore a satisfactory connection state is maintained.
In the aforementioned compression type terminal, a contact portion, which contacts with the electrode portion and is compressed by elastic deformation and electrically connectable, is provided on one end of a main body portion formed from an electrically conductive metal, and a connecting portion to which the lead wires are connected is provided on the other end. These portions are formed integrally with each other. Furthermore, the main body portion may be equipped with a second engaging portion which engages a second engaged portion provided in the housing of the connector.
If the compression type terminal is constructed so that the contact portion, which contacts with the electrode portion, and the connecting portion, which connects the lead wires, are connected integrally to the main body portion, the assembling of the terminal to the connector becomes easy. In addition, the second engaging portion engages the second engaged with portion provided in the housing of the connector, whereby the terminal is fixed. Therefore, the terminal is easily assembled without providing additional fixing means.
The aforementioned electrical connection structure for an electronic component unit may further have: a support portion for supporting the electronic component unit at the electrically connectable position; a third engaged portion for preventing movement of the electronic component unit in one direction on a plane approximately perpendicular to the mounting direction when engaged by a third engaging portion provided in the electronic component unit; and a fourth engaged portion for preventing movement of the electronic component unit in a direction perpendicular to the one direction on the plane when engaged by a fourth engaging portion provided in the electronic component unit, when the electronic component unit is disposed in a position where the compression type terminal is electrically connectable with the electrode portion,
If the electronic component unit is disposed in a position where the compression type terminal is electrically connectable with the electrode portion, the unit is supported by the support portion at the connectable position. At the same time, the third engaging portion provided in the electronic component unit engages the third engaged portion, whereby movement of the electronic component unit in one direction on a plane approximately perpendicular to the mounting direction of the electronic component unit is prevented. Also, the fourth engaging portion provided in the electronic component unit engages the fourth engaged portion, whereby movement of the electronic component unit in a direction perpendicular to the one direction on the plane is prevented.
With this, if the electronic component unit is disposed at a predetermined position where it is electrically connected with the circuit board, the compression type terminal is aligned with the electrode portion. Therefore, if only the electronic component unit is disposed at the predetermined position, it can be fixed as it is with screws or the like, without positioning the unit with respect to the circuit board, or holding the unit by hands. Thus, assembling of the electronic component unit becomes simple.
The present invention is also applicable to a computer or electronic apparatus equipped with the aforementioned electrical connection structure for an electronic component unit.
A preferred embodiment of the invention will now be described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings.